Diez días
by Lulufma
Summary: La felicidad dura diez diez, es fugaz y traicionera. [Este Fic participa en el Reto Especial Muerte Súbita del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas].
**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Aviso: Este Fic participa en el Reto Especial Muerte Súbita del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.

Nota: Universo Alterno.

* * *

" _ **Diez días"**_

* * *

.

A Sasuke Uchiha nunca le agradaron las niñas revoltosas, mucho menos las engreídas; pero hoy podía hacer una excepción a esa verdad, porque existía una niña con esas características que lo llamaba con voz chillona 'papá' y a quien quería con todos los pedazos dispersos de su corazón.

Sarada salió de la cocina, con los puños crispados y labios apretados; sus pequeñas manos se relajaron cuando reconoció a su padre oculto tras el periódico. Llegó hasta él en tres brincos, se colocó de puntillas y arrugó el periódico por la mitad para que le prestara atención. Él la miró severamente, pero Sarada era inmune a sus ojos. La niña de gafas no era conciente del criminal con quien estaba tratando.

—Mamá quiere acompañarme a la casa de Chou Chou, dile que ya soy grande para ir sola —se quejó, con las manos arrugando el pantalón negro de su padre.

Sasuke tiene entendido que Chou Chou Akimichi es la mejor amiga de su hija, que le gusta la comida chatarra y que ama ver novelas románticas por internet. Lo ha tenido que memorizar porque Sarada siempre lo interroga para asegurarse que la ha estado escuchando.

Una mujer de mediana estatura y cabello rosa sale de la cocina sosteniendo una olla en su mano derecha, con el ceño fruncido y con la lengua afilada. Aquella fémina era la madre de Sarada, y curiosamente, Sasuke no tenía otra palabra con qué explicar la relación de ambos. No era su esposa porque siempre vivieron trasladándose de un lado a otro, huyendo de la justicia, sin tiempo de formalizar; tampoco eran convivientes porque estuvieron separados por más de diez años y hasta el día de hoy iban diez días los que vivían en la misma casa; y ni hablar de novios, porque ambos tenían más de treinta años y la palabra no iban con gente de su edad.

Ambas discutían frente a él, como si de pronto se hubiera vuelto invisible. Bajó el periódico lo suficiente como para divisarlas, y decidió darle fin al bullicio.

—Tiene la edad suficiente, déjala ir sola.

Sakura lo reprendió con la mirada, mas no dijo nada. Sarada se abalanzó sobre él, dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla; giró sobre su eje y corrió hacia su habitación. En un segundo ya estaba de regreso, mochila al hombro y sonrisa resplandeciente.

Sarada Uchiha salió por la puerta principal de su casa a las tres de la tarde.

.

* * *

Tomó su antebrazo, alejando las uñas de la ansiosa boca de la mujer. Sakura no tardó en encontrar otra manera de expresar su nerviosismo: tocar insistentemente la mesa con su dedo índice.

Eran más de las seis de la noche y según palabras de Sakura, Sarada tenía prohibido caminar sola por las calles a esas horas. Sasuke comprendió entonces el porqué de la actitud rebelde de su hija.

Mira la uña golpear la mesa del comedor y su mente se traslada a cuando era niño y solía jugar fútbol a altas horas de la noche, junto a sus compañeros de la escuela.

Los recuerdos se disipan cuando ve a Sakura levantarse de la silla y dirigirse al teléfono.

Cierra los ojos y vuelve a rememorar aquella época. La imagen de su hermano mayor enseñándole a patear penales no dura ni cinco segundos, Sakura ha vuelto al comedor y sus ojos desorbitados mandan señales de alarma por todo su cuerpo.

—¡Sarada no está en la casa de los Akimichi, jamás llegó! —gritó desesperada.

Sakura se tomó de los cabellos, respirando hondamente; Sasuke estaba seguro que era cuestión de segundos para que cayera en una crisis nerviosa.

—Ve a la comisaría a presentar la denuncia—indicó—, luego regresas a casa para esperarla.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza tres veces y dos pequeñas lágrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos; era un manojo de nervios. Salió rápidamente de la casa y se dirigió al garaje, Sakura le pisaba los talones, muda.

Prendió el auto y arrancó, manos seguras sobre el timón. Nunca le había agradado entablar conversación con extraños, pero la desesperación hacía que separara los labios e interrogara a las personas que se encontraba en el camino.

—¿Han visto a una niña de cabello y ojos negros, falda roja y blusa blanca?

.

* * *

Sarada Uchiha fue encontrada dos días después de haber sido denunciada su desaparición, sepultada en un descampado cerca de donde encontraron sus lentes rojos. En el reporte policial se adjuntó lo siguiente: muerte por asfixia, lesión en los genitales, húmero quebrado y múltiples cortes en todo el cuerpo.

.

* * *

El médico forense retiró la sábana blanca apenas unos centímetros por debajo del cuello del pequeño cuerpo inerte. Su corazón empujaba fuertemente contra su pecho, sus fosas nasales se expandieron, y sus ojos empezaron a arder de la ira que empezaba a propagarse por su rígido cuerpo.

Tomó el borde arrugado de la sábana y la retiró por completo, antes que el médico pudiera evitarlo. No solo su rostro estaba marcado, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices las cuales resaltaban por lo blanca y pálida que estaba la piel, casi violácea. El médico se acercó a Sasuke para cubrir el cuerpo de la víctima, pero Sasuke lo detuvo con el brazo; quería memorizar cada cicatriz que marcaba el cuerpo de su hija, cada centímetro de piel magullada.

El médico se soltó de su agarre, susurrando una advertencia, para luego brindarle un papel junto a un lapicero. Era el acta de defunción de Sarada.

—Tiene que firmar —exigió el joven.

Sasuke leyó letra por letra el acta, y cada palabra se clavaba como daga sobre su piel. Se suponía que ya no debía de sentir angustia, que era inmune al dolor; la vida lo había hecho un hombre fuerte y resistente, no comprendía. Vio el lapicero en la mano derecha del médico, y lo único que le provocaba era clavar la punta de la pluma sobre la palma de su mano.

Firmó rápido y le entregó el papel al médico. El forense no se despegó del cuerpo sin vida de la niña, por momentos tenía el temor que el hombre se llevara el cadáver o que cometiera una agresión contra él.

Vio por última vez el cuerpo de su hija cubierto por la sábana, y salió del cuarto con los dientes apretados.

Una vez afuera, reconoció la figura escuálida de Sakura, quien acababa de llegar y se acercaba a él a paso titubeante.

—No entres —ordenó de inmediato.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron desmesuradamente. Los labios temblorosos de la mujer lograron mantenerse firmes por un segundo para poder pronunciar la pregunta que la ha estado carcomiendo desde que recibió la llamada de la morgue.

—¿Era Sarada?

No le responde, pero Sakura comprende su silencio. Niega con la cabeza, y unos mechones se escapan de su despeinado recogido. Pasa por su lado con rapidez y entra a la habitación.

Sasuke se dirige hacia la salida, y a mitad de camino, escucha el grito desgarrador de la madre de su difunta hija. Exhala fuertemente y no mira hacia atrás, no cree ser capaz de consolar a Sakura.

.

* * *

Los frondosos árboles se desprendían de sus hojas debido a las fuertes corrientes de viento, el cielo se pintaba de naranja dándole fin al atardecer, y el mar, infinito y calmo, le recordaba la razón de porqué se encontraba allí en un momento así.

Estaba en el mismo lugar donde su padre le había enseñado a pescar, y donde él había planeado desde la cárcel hacer lo mismo con su hija, una vez lo soltaran.

Pocos días antes de salir de prisión, ya se había mentalizado de encontrar a una niña reacia de verlo, y él no la culparía, confiaba en que el tiempo le daría la oportunidad de recuperar al menos el respeto de su hija. Pero no ocurrió nada de lo que había presagiado; en realidad, había ocurrido todo lo contrario: Sarada le había entregado su joven corazón, sin temor a ser lastimada por un asesino que atentaba contra la vida de su propia sangre.

A Sarada le encantaba leer, amaba los gatos negros, era buena resolviendo ecuaciones de segundo grado y le gustaba el jazz. Se permitió redescubrirla en diez días, y el destino le había prohibido seguir conociéndola.

Tal vez era el castigo de haber sido recibido con los brazos abiertos por Sarada. O tal vez era el destino que lo castigaba por todos los crímenes que cometió y que no se le adjuntaron en su condena.

Tenía tanto que pagar, pero Sarada no merecía recibir la pena por él.

Ahora, frente al mar, pensaba en miles de posibilidades; en lo que pudo haber hecho y no hizo, en esas malditas palabras que pronunció, otorgándole el permiso de salir sola. Él se odiaba, pero por estas razones era que deseaba nunca haber nacido.

Todo lo que amaba perecía; estaba maldito.

Tomó una roca y la golpeó contra su pecho, cómo deseaba que el corazón le dejara de latir.

.

* * *

Sin mirarlo a la cara, Sasuke de dio cuenta que quien se encontraba detrás suyo era Naruto Uzumaki. Lo supo por el suave peso de la mano sobre su hombro, en un gesto compasivo y reconfortante.

Sasuke se ha vuelto un hombre de recuerdos, y es entonces que el tacto de su mejor amigo le da licencia para poder recordar uno de los hechos más importantes que ocurrieron en su vida. Fue Naruto quien le había aconsejado entregarse a la justicia diez años atrás, cuando Sarada tenía dos años y acostumbraba a dormir con él por las tardes.

—¿Sakura te mandó? —preguntó, aún con la vista fija en el mar.

Naruto se arrodilla, quitando la roca ensangrentada que encuentra al lado de su amigo para poder sentarse.

—Me informó sobre la partida de Sarada. Lo siento...

—Sarada no solo partió —habló con ira reprimida—. La violaron, masacraron y luego asesinaron.

El pecho de Naruto arde, y si él se siente así, no quería imaginar cómo se estaría sintiendo Sasuke tras la noticia. A pesar de ser un hombre que ha pasado por cosas realmente dolorosas, Naruto sabe que Sasuke es la persona más sensible que ha conocido en su vida, incluso más que Sakura.

—De veras lo siento, Sasuke. Pero no puedes encerrarte en tu mundo, tienes que salir adelan…

—Tú tienes dos hijos.

—¡Los hijos no son reemplazos, Sasuke! Si a uno de ellos le pasara algo, yo… —Naruto intentó buscar alguna frase positiva, esperanzadora; pero finalmente terminó por darle la razón a su mejor amigo —no sé lo que haría.

.

* * *

Sasuke regresó a casa cuando se cumplió una semana del fallecimiento de su hija. Llegó una madrugada, cuando encontró la casa en completa oscuridad. Subió a su dormitorio, no encontró a Sakura, pero sí el objeto que había estado esperando ansiosamente tocar con sus manos.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, la ansiedad lo estaba carcomiendo. Antes de salir, abrió la puerta de la única habitación iluminada: Sakura estaba sentada detrás de un escritorio, a su costado, una lámpara la alumbraba débilmente. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin resbalar por sus mejillas, haciendo contacto directo con la ropa que debía entregar a sus clientes.

La mira, pistola en mano, enfrentándola por si deseaba detenerlo; ella jamás lo miró, sus ojos perdidos seguían llorando la muerte de su hija.

Partió entonces, con un objetivo incierto en mente.

Deambuló por las oscuras calles del distrito, adentrándose en callejones, buscando ni él sabía qué. Un ruido cerca al basurero llamó su atención. Se acercó rápidamente al lugar y agarró de las solapas a un indigente quien sostenía con fuerza una bolsa llena de sobras de comida. Liberó el seguro y apuntó con su pistola la frente del sucio hombre. Automáticamente, el hombre soltó la bolsa a la cual se había aferrado y rogó clemencia. Sasuke estuvo a un paso de disparar, pero el hombre parecía más preocupado en satisfacer sus necesidades básicas que en asesinar niñas inocentes. Lo soltó y el hombre escapó, no sin antes llevar la bolsa consigo.

Ese día supo con claridad cuál era su objetivo, el porqué había regresado a casa.

Sin darse cuenta, se volvió rutina deambular por las noches en busca del asesino de su hija. Sakura jamás reclamó, ya que parecía no estar conciente del pasar de las horas. Sasuke estaba seguro que no era capaz de diferenciar entre la noche y el día; vivía encerrada en la habitación más alejada del primer piso, obsesionándose con su trabajo.

La policía lo encontró, pistola en mano, la cuarta noche que deambulaba por el distrito. No opuso resistencia, se dejó esposar; pensando en que nunca debió haber salido de la prisión.

.

* * *

Lo liberaron a las siete de la noche.

En la comisaría lo esperaban Naruto, quien había pagado la fianza, y Sakura. Naruto fue quien se acercó primero, dándole una suave palmada en la espalda.

Sakura se acercó con pasos vacilantes, que más por ansiedad, se debía a que su cuerpo ya no podía cargar consigo mismo. Lo abrazó y él, con los brazos pegados al cuerpo, correspondió luego de algunos segundos en que la mujer no paró de prometerle salir adelante con sus vidas. Cada dedo de su cuerpo se hundió entre las seis costillas que llegó a contar en su débil tronco.

En ningún momento le agradeció a Naruto por haber pagado su fianza y tampoco respondió a las promesas de Sakura. Sus labios nunca se separaron, porque al ver a Sakura bajo la mala iluminación de la comisaría, recordó el día que Sarada nació. Cuando las ojeras de Sakura parecían más golpes que marcas de cansancio, y cuando su cuerpo, antes redondeado y fértil, había expulsado a la criatura más hermosa que jamás había visto en su miserable vida.

.

* * *

Despierta debido a los rayos solares que se cuelan entre las cortinas y que impactan directamente sobre su rostro. Con su mano derecha talla su mejilla caliente, en un intento por bajar la temperatura.

Gira el rostro hacia la derecha, a Sakura también le llegan los rayos solares, pero esta no se inmuta. A Sasuke no le parece raro, Sakura siempre ha tenido el sueño pesado.

Se levanta de la cama e intenta cerrar bien las cortinas, pero los rayos solares siguen colándose por la claridad de la tela. El rostro delgado de Sakura sigue iluminado, y Sasuke entiende que esa fue la razón por la que no se dio cuenta que su compañera de toda la vida ha fallecido.

Camina hasta situarse al costado del cuerpo femenino. Acerca su mano y la coloca debajo de la pequeña nariz; es definitivo, Sakura ha fallecido. Se inclina un poco y presiona con sus labios la frente helada y blanca de la mujer.

Carga su cuerpo inerte, es demasiado temprano como para que alguien lo vea. Sale de la casa y entra al garaje, abre la maletera y mete el cuerpo de Sakura en él.

Conduce al límite establecido de velocidad, no quiere que lo detengan y descubran el cadáver que lleva consigo.

Se estaciona a unos metros del mar, sale del auto y abre la maletera. Se adentra en el bosque, con el cuerpo de Sakura en brazos. Camina por la orilla y se adentra al mar, da un paso más y ya no siente el suelo, se aferra al cuerpo delgado de la mujer porque el agua quiere separarlos.

Sigue caminando hasta que el mar empieza a rozar su nariz, no mira hacia abajo, pero el cuerpo de Sakura está sumergido completamente. Sigue respirando hasta que el agua llena por completo sus pulmones, antes de rendirse, Sasuke puede ver una luz al fondo del mar. Está seguro que es Sarada, lo sabe porque debe estar sonriéndole y es su sonrisa resplandeciente la que lo guía hacia ella.

Volverían a ser la familia de aquellos diez gloriosos días.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Esta historia está ambientada en la realidad que viven muchos países -incluido el mío, las noticias sobre asesinatos son cosa de todo los días, ya no nos sorprende y de a poco, vamos perdiendo la sensibilidad.

Espero les haya interesado.

 **~Lulu~**


End file.
